This Time
by BrennaM
Summary: An old story I wrote for a ficathon about the 10th and Rose hooking up. It is very Lemony and a tad fluffy just so you are warned. Rose/10 Adult oriented romance. One-shot


_**I don't own or have any rights to Doctor Who whatsoever...wish I did. Anyways this was written by me a LOONG time back and thought I would try posting it on fanfiction. It has a few adult references in it and is rather sexual..so you have been warned.**_

**This Time**

_Written by: __**brennamount**__  
__Written for: Doctor Who Research Project__  
_**Challenge Element # 2) The Doctor grinding Rose into a wall (will also accept doors, columns, TARDIS control or trees. Basically, any vertical surface Rose is ground against will be accepted)  
**_Rating: S for Smut! Heheheh or better known as M I suppose.  
__Word Count: Approx. 3400  
__Spoilers: Very subtle School Reunion references._

_A/N: Big thanks go to __**gracelessiv**__ from livejournal for being my beta. This is my first ever smut fic and well I haven't written much fic at all...so hopefully I didn't botch it too badly._

_

* * *

_He stared down into Rose's eyes with his body pressed against hers. Her pulse was thumping rapidly beneath his fingertips as his hands pinned her arms against the wall.

_The first time was an accident._

_A week previous in TARDIS time they had been running down a corridor as they were wont to do during their tour through time. To avoid detection he had grabbed Rose and pulled her into a storage closet. His eyes never left the door until he heard Rose clear her throat. Her eyebrow was raised and an amused smirk graced her lips, making him wonder just what was so funny. It wasn't until she glanced downwards that he saw that the hand that was pressing her against the closet wall was cupped over Rose's left breast. A brief realization hit him before he yanked his hand away with a quick apology, and that was just how perfectly her breast fit within his palm._

His eyes were filled with a heat that Rose had only ever gotten a brief glimpse of up until now. It was so intense that it threatened to rob her of any coherent thoughts.

_The first time was amusing._

_The Doctor had grabbed her arm and pushed her into a utility closet, which up until this moment was a first. Normally she trailed behind him as she clasped tightly onto his hand. They would run, run for their lives as well as for the thrill that it gave to both of them. So many ways they were different, but in this they were the same. His hand pressed her against the wall as did his body. _

_The first thing to hit her was his proximity, but the second was the fact that his hand sat neatly over her breast. Heat immediately filled her, but she knew that it wasn't an intentional thing on his part. If anything it would be the last thing that he would do with her, even if she sat upon his lap naked and gave him a written invitation to. He shielded himself from intimacy, and instead let himself bask in the love of friendship instead. Over the course of their adventures she had come to terms with their relationship. She loved him and she would take whatever love he would give to her until he couldn't give it anymore. It was a high price of being a companion of a Time Lord, but she was willing to pay it. _

_She cleared her throat and watched as he turned to look at her and even then he didn't realize his gaffe. She would have to spell it out for him it seemed and so she looked downwards briefly and then back up at him. To watch his reaction was something she yearned for and she wasn't disappointed when he yanked his hand back and apologized. __A lifetime was full of firsts, and in hers at that moment it was the first time she saw a tinge of red upon his cheeks. The Doctor, it seemed, could blush._

His eyes flickered down to her chest, aware of how her breath was coming out in uneven waves. Their proximity was affecting the rhythm of his breathing, cloying yet intoxicating at the same time. It was addictive.

_The second time was unintentional._

_Five days previous they were creeping about in an office as they were wont to do when trying to reveal one of the many plots throughout time that they had encountered. He heard a noise, one that would possibly reveal their nefarious activities and so he grabbed Rose and pulled her into a space between a wall and a filing cabinet so that they could not be seen. It was then that he noticed that while her front was pressed against the cabinet and his back was pressed against the wall, his front was pressed tightly against her back. He couldn't help but close his eyes and savour the feel of Rose's ass pressed against his cock and in response he couldn't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks as he felt himself start to harden._

They both stood there in silence. She wanted to tell him to stop because she feared for her heart, but she didn't want him to at the same time. She was falling so fast it was making her head spin and she didn't know when she would hit the bottom.

_The second time was intentional._

_They were pressed within a tight space this time, her breasts pressed against the cool metal of the filing cabinet and her backside pressed against the heat of his groin. His hands weren't touching anything, instead she noticed they wavered slightly over her hips as if he wanted to grab her and pull her closer. Perhaps though it was wishful thinking on her part to think that he could be affected by her, but wait…could it be? _

_A wicked thought crossed her mind and in the pretense of looking to see if it was safe for them to come out, she bent over slightly and rubbed her ass against him. She could see the empty office, but she wasn't focused on that. Instead she focused on the sharp intake of his breath and the knowledge that what she felt pressed against her was most definitely not a banana._

He leaned close to her, pressing his nose against the skin of her neck just by her ear and he felt her shudder against him and the soft intake of breath. She tilted her neck, giving him better access to her neck and he took full advantage of it.

_The third time was intentional._

_Three days previous they were traveling through the vortex as they were wont to do when they were heading for their next destination. His mind and body had been betraying him recently and he wasn't quite sure what to think or do. The shower was becoming a frequent habitation for him and often he found his hand clutched around his swollen shaft, stroking it until his release as he thought of how she felt pressed against him. _

_Rose seemed oblivious to him, to his proximity to her and he wondered why it bothered him so. This was what he had wanted wasn't it? He had wanted to keep that physical detachment so that when they were to part in the future it wouldn't hurt quite so much, but now he wasn't sure. Rose was always surprising him, challenging him, supporting him and only once did she question his motives with her. To be honest she had every right to do so, because he hadn't been open with her about his past companions. _

_He wasn't so sure about things anymore though. The feel of her breast within his hand, and then the way her ass rubbed against his cock seemed to be plaguing his mind and he wasn't sure if it would every stop. When she had bent forward to see if the coast was clear he couldn't help suck in his breath. Not only from the physical closeness, but also the visual that he couldn't stop of her bending just like that and his shaft plunging into her slick heat. Rassilon, he could feel himself starting to harden as the images replayed in his mind. _

_What bothered him though was her detachment. He couldn't be the only one affected could he? So it was that he forced the TARDIS into a rougher than usual landing and as they were thrown to the ground of the console room he managed to pull her on top of him. When all had settled he lay there breathing deeply while she laughed. Her hair covered his face and he could smell the slight fruitiness of her shampoo. Her breath was hot against his neck while she laughed, but what he focused on the most was her straddling his hips._

"Doctor…" Rose whispered and her breath hitched when she felt his teeth bite down on her neck. She couldn't move other than to arch her back and press herself harder against him.

_The third time was accidental._

_Rose loved the TARDIS, perhaps just as much as she loved the Doctor. She carried them through their adventures and protected them, but the odd time she would toss them on their asses as if to remind them both that they were fallible. This was one of those times it seemed. She rocked and jarred the two of them in such a way that they both toppled over until one final motion had them upon the floor._

_How could she not love the TARDIS for that? Rose laughed. She couldn't help but do so. The fall had scraped her knees up fairly good, but how could she be angry at the TARDIS for that? She knew how their landings usually ended up, so she knew it was her own fault for not hanging on properly. Rose was on top of the Doctor and it took her a moment to realize this as she laughed against his neck. Her back was arched slightly, but not enough to prevent her chest from touching his lightly. But that wasn't what was drawing her attention suddenly. _

_She was straddling him. Her very core pressed against his groin and the slight friction her laughter had been causing forced her to stop. A moan was just below the laughter, but she tamped it down to prevent it from escaping. The silence of the room was deafening, and she caught on to the fact that he wasn't laughing either and that he never had. She lifted herself up so that she could look down at him, suddenly worried that he had gotten knocked unconscious by some falling debris. What she saw made her stiffen and melt at the same time. His eyes were dark and somewhat difficult to read. _

_They were both motionless for a few moments until he shifted his hips and then it happened. She moaned. That one sound from her lips broke her out of her reverie. She couldn't do that with him. He made it very clear what they were to be to each other, and she was violating that by getting carried away. She had come to a realization before she muttered an apology and stood up while holding out her hand to help him, and that was just how much it seemed to fit having her atop of him._

Her voice was slightly raspy as she spoke his name and it was enough to cause him to growl against her neck, wanting to claim her and mark her as his. This time when his teeth bit down it was with enough pressure to mark but not hurt her.

_The fourth time was explosive._

_Ten minutes previous they were running towards each other, embracing in a tight and possessive hug as they were wont to do when they were re-uniting after one of their perilous adventures. He clung to her tightly, swinging her around while she laughed into his shoulder. He had nearly lost her yet again to another megalomaniac. _

_They had landed in an underground facility on the planet Krelia and it didn't take them long to discover the danger that threatened the planet above them. He burst into the room that she was being held and he saw a gun pointed at her head. He lost it. The Krelians now knew why the Daleks referred to him as the 'Oncoming Storm'. They had managed to get out of their pinch with some of his mad ramblings and some well placed kicks and hits on both his and Rose's part, and there they were hugging each other tightly. Now though was the time to run, to run away and get back to the TARDIS before the facility blew up._

_They both laughed and smiled to each other as they saw the doors of home in front of them and they crashed through not a moment too soon as they felt the jarring of the TARDIS from the explosions outside. He looked over to Rose who was currently stroking the wall and cooing to his ship about how beautiful and strong she was. Oh yes, she was indeed beautiful he though to himself. He wanted those fingers caressing him. He wanted to hear her moan, just as she had days ago. That moan that seemed to throw her off had gone straight to his cock. She was trying to keep her distance from him, all because of what he had told her but that wasn't what he wanted now. No what he wanted was to make her moan._

_She turned towards him with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she looked at him. Rose let out a squeal when he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her wrists with his hands while his body pressed her against the wall of the TARDIS._

Rose's senses were working on overload. The bite on her neck hit her like molten lava being pored onto her skin. The heat her body felt was too much for her and so she cried out and pulled back slightly from him, but he would have none of it and his body ground against her. His cock was hard against her belly and she didn't think that she had been as wet in her life as she was at that moment. His mouth moved back up to hers again, but she turned away from him slightly. Finally his one hand released a wrist, only to move to her chin, forcing her to turn towards him.

"Rose…"

His voice was a plea, like he was ready to break at any moment and it was such a contrast to the hardness of his body pressing against her. She knew at that moment that he wasn't playing with her. No…he had thought long and hard about this, and perhaps just perhaps one of those moments recently hadn't been just an accident. Rose released her breath, oblivious to the fact that she had been holding it in the first place, and her lips claimed his hungrily.

The Doctor growled and surrendered himself to her. Only she had the ability to break him, and had she denied them at that moment he knew he wouldn't have been able to recover. She had been this bright light in his life since she had entered it. The mere slip of a girl had taken his broken heart and soul and she had filled all the gaps with her unconditional love for him.

His hands moved down the sides of her body and then back up between them until both her breasts sat under each palm. 'Perfect fit' he thought to himself and he dragged his thumbs over her nipples and smiled against her mouth when he felt them harden. His fingers curled over the top of her v-neck shirt and he yanked it down suddenly, causing her to cry out softly as it ripped slightly down the front. Their tongues were clashing as his fingertips trailed down lightly against the soft skin just above her bra and he was silently thankful for the fact that her bra clasped in the front. It didn't take him long push aside the two cups of her bra and he let each hand grasp a breast, pushing them both up and letting her nipples slip between his fingers.

He pulled away from her mouth and she was panting softly as his mouth went straight to her left nipple. Rose cried out and her hands immediately slipped into his not-ginger hair, holding him against her as she savoured the feel of his tongue flicking her hardened nipple while his fingers pinched the other**.**

"Doctor…" Once again his name on her lips in a soft breathy tone set his cock on fire and he didn't think he could control himself any longer.

Oh his dear sweet Rose. She had chosen just the right outfit for the moment he thought to himself as his hands released her breasts and yanked her skirt up to her hips. His hand reached between her legs and he pressed his palm against her, causing her to cry out while her leg lifted to curl around his.

"Oh Rose, you're so wet for me already…your knickers are soaked." He purred against her nipple, giving it a gentle nip before leaving it to give the other as much attention.

She couldn't speak, all she could do was moan and throw her head back against the wall. She would most likely have a bump in the morning, but it was the farthest thing from her mind at that very moment. Instead, she was thinking of the way that the Doctor had just ripped her knickers off of her, and the feel of his fingers against her, the feel of his flesh against hers.

Rose bit her lip and arched her body when she felt him suddenly slide his fingers between her legs and then against her clit, then one and then two fingers pressed inside of her. He was testing her, making sure she was ready for him because this moment wasn't going to be long and languorous. No it wouldn't be that at all, instead this was going to be fast and furious and that suited her just fine.

She leaned her head forward so that her lips brushed against his hair. "Just fuck me…" she growled softly to him.

Well dammit, he didn't need to be asked twice and so he pulled his fingers out of her slick heat and made quick work of his pants, pressing them down only enough so that he could sink his cock into her warm core.

"Ahhh…." He cried as he arched his head back in pleasure.

Rose lifted her leg, and then he pulled up the other so that she could clasp her ankles around his hips and then he rammed himself deeper inside of her. She cried out his name and threw her head back again, thumping it against the wall while her hands frantically gripped at his shoulder blades. He shuffled his legs slightly, trying to gain a better purchase on the floor so that he could pull back and thrust into her again. Slow and hard, that was how it started. Each thrust sent them both to new levels of lust for each other and each time they spoke each other's names it sent them both to new levels of love for each other.

Rose matched his thrusting, rolling her hips so that his pelvis ground against her clit. She encouraged him with soft moans, whispers of how he felt inside of her and motivation for him to move faster and harder. She was close, so close to exploding as he took every direction that she gave him. His face was pressed into her neck and his tongue licked her sweaty skin every so often sending shivers down her spine. When she felt his fingers slip between them and they pressed against her clit she was undone. She screamed out his name and he echoed back with his own holler of 'Rose'. Her entire body felt like it was numb and yet at the same time it was like a zillion electrical charges being set off at the same time. He groaned as his body stiffened and lost all control from the feel of her inner muscles rippling around his cock, milking him of his fluids.

It took a few minutes for their minds to clear and their bodies started to recuperate, but they remained where they were. A few minutes longer had him sliding them down to the ground beneath them with him still lodged inside of her.

"Rose." He spoke softly as he lifted his head to look deep into her eyes. "I can't give you forever, but I can give you now."

"Doctor." She said softly while her palm caressed his cheek. "My Doctor, now is all I will ever ask for. I'm sorry for the pain I will bring you."

He put his palm over her hand. "Oh Rose, the love we have now will be worth the pain of tomorrow." Their foreheads rested against each other for a few moments as they sat in silence, each one of them taking in the words and giving them meaning within their hearts.

"Well I'm sure I'm rather comfy to sit upon my darling Rose, but my arse is starting to imprint the floor and I rather like it how it is without grill marks on it." Rose laughed while he smiled at her.

_Each time was different, but each time was also like the forth. Full of love._


End file.
